Artificial Humans
by Nevermind555
Summary: Gero a créé plusieurs cyborgs. Voici l'histoire de C15, C16, C17 et C18.
1. Genesis

**Artificial Humans**

* * *

 _Chapitre 1 : Genesis_

C15 était jeune. Une quinzaine d'années. Carré long sur cheveux châtains. Yeux couleur azur.

C'est sur elle que Gero exerça ses talents, la cybernétisant avec talent.

Dans ce laboratoire terré dans la falaise escarpée des hautes montagnes nord, C15 fut l'un des prototype sur base humaine le plus abouti de Gero. Las, le scientifique s'en détourna pour créer un C16 de toutes pièces ; une machine aussi grande que massive.

C15 s'intéressait de près aux travaux de Gero, assistant à de nombreuses tentatives/opérations du scientifique de l'armée du _Red Ribbon_.

* * *

Durant des mois, Gero fut le seul être humain vivant que C15 côtoya car il lui était interdit de sortir. Elle ne s'entêta point, trouvant d'autres occupations, notamment celle d'assister le scientifique. Elle avait libre accès à tous les travaux, profitant de ne point avoir besoin de sommeil pour compulser les données collectées par Gero, se les appropriant nuit après nuit.

Pour une raison qui échappa à C15, Gero jugea C16 comme un échec ; bien trop dangereux pour être manipulé. La vérité était que Gero était effrayé par ce qu'il créait, par ce qui sortait de son laboratoire. Gero se faisait peur, tout en laissant gonfler son ego.

En outre, Gero supportait de plus en plus difficilement la solitude. Il se rêvait au centre d'une élite scientifique, récompensé par de nombreux prix par la communauté scientifique mondiale. Or Gero n'était rien d'autre qu'un paria qui se jugeait incompris.

De plus, l'âge déjà avancé de l'homme exacerbait son désir d'être reconnu. Il finit par élaborer la théorie qu'il était beaucoup trop talentueux pour être compris et distingué. Aussi en voulait-il au monde entier. Les armes qu'il créait ne faisaient que refléter son potentiel destructeur !...

C15 était le seul point de mire pour Gero. Durant des mois, ces deux êtres s'étaient côtoyés, n'ayant d'autre horizon qu'eux-mêmes.

C15 flattait les sens endormis de Gero. Il était particulièrement attaché à ce qu'elle dégageait. Sa jeunesse, notamment, le rendait fou. Il se mit à nourrir toutes sortes de pensées lubriques à son sujet. De sujet d'expérience, elle passa à objet de fantasmes.

Un jour, Gero eut un geste ; paume ouverte sur une fesse. C15 se tourna si violemment qu'il eut la peur de sa vie. La façon dont elle le dévisageait n'avait plus strictement rien d'engageant.

"Ne vous avisez plus jamais à un tel geste." siffla-t-elle.

"Tu... tu verras lorsque... je deviendrai moi-même un cyborg... je saurai te donner envie de ma personne, C15."

* * *

Cette nuit, Gero déchargea de son véhicule deux corps dans des housses opaques.

"Je vais avoir besoin de toi, C15."

Ils déposèrent les corps sur les deux tables de la salle d'opération et Gero ouvrit les housses.

"Bien. Retirons leurs vêtements. Je dois opérer cette nuit même. Occupe-toi du garçon."

C15 plissa les yeux.

"As-tu fini de pinailler pour si peu, C15 ?!"

C15 s'exécuta, retirant d'abord la veste à capuche du garçon. Chaque fois que son regard tombait sur le visage angélique, quelque chose en s'animait. Elle retirait à présent son t-shirt, le passant par la tête et le long des bras.

Elle défit les lacets des baskets pour les enlever. Elle eut un instant d'hésitation au moment de déboutonner le jeans. Ses doigts tremblaient tandis que ses sourcils étaient froncés.

Du coin de l'œil, elle veillait sur le corps que Gero dépouillait de ses vêtements.

Elle fit glisser le pantalon ouvert le long des cuisses puis des mollets.

Au moment de se saisir de l'élastique du caleçon, elle détourna le regard, paupières étroitement closes, faisant glisser le sous-vêtement des hanches jusqu'aux cuisses.

Gero se tenait figé, jouissant de la vue du corps nu de la fille.

15 eut envie de le bousculer !...

De son côté, elle faisait ce qu'elle pouvait pour éviter de poser le regard sur la nudité juvénile de celui qui était allongé sur la table de métal.

"Pouvons-nous commencer ?..."

"Comme te voilà impatiente !..." amusé. "Tu étais dans le même état lorsque..."

"Je ne souhaite pas le savoir. Je vous le redemande : pouvons-nous commencer ?"

15 secondait Gero, notant mentalement chaque geste pour les sauvegarder dans sa mémoire.

Elle possédait un répertoire très complet concernant les techniques utilisées par Gero.

Le travail sur les jumeaux durant trois jours et deux nuits. 15 assurait les tâches routinières, regard s'apesantant régulièrement sur les draps chirurgicaux qui recouvraient les corps nu et à demi-cybernétisés des futurs 17 et 18.

Gero n'avait fait aucun mystère de ses projets concernant les cyborgs : ce seront les plus puissants, les plus déshumanisés ; de super-armes de destruction massives, aux capacités surhumaines.

Gero s'occupait d'abord des corps avant toute nécrose. Puis il finalisait le travail en manipulant les données à sa guise.

C'est à ce stade que 15 intervint ; discrètement, nuit après nuit, elle falsifia les données entrées par Gero, conservant les traits humains en y apportant sa touche personnel. Elle parvint à duper Gero en créant les lignes de commandes double et codées.

Le scientifique, très affaibli après les heures d'intervention sur les deux cyborgs, n'y avait vu que du feu !...

* * *

L'instant de vérité. Grâce à un courant de densité combinée - encore un secret que Gero maîtrisait à la perfection - le scientifique faisait revenir la vie artificielle dans le corps modifié de ses créatures. Le moment était toujours délicat et signait soit la réussite complète, soit l'échec total.

Les corps sursautaient littéralement sur les tables lorsque le courant alternatif les parcourait.

L'opération était très impressionnante, même pour un œil exercé.

17 fut le premier a se redresser d'un coup, ouvrant grand des yeux d'un bleu limpide, données défilant à vitesse grand V à l'intérieur de son cerveau modifié.

Grâce à l'intervention de C15, il vit défiler les heures d'intervention nécessaires, le martyr que ce fut pour les corps, la volonté affichée de Gero de les dépouiller de toute humanité.

17 eut immédiatement un regard terriblement dur à l'égard de Gero.

Gero le détecta et reprit sa créature : "Adresse moi un autre regard, 17. Tu me dois la vie."

Le cyborg eut un rire dément : "La vie ?!" déchirant le drap chirurgical d'un mouvement de main. "Tu n'as fait que servir tes propres ambitions !..."

18 émergeait, entendant la colère dans la voix de son frère. Elle se redressa lentement sur la table, mémoire emmagasinant le même processus.

"17, je ne tolèrerai aucun signe de rébellion de ta part. Pas plus que de ta soeur." brandissant un désactivateur dans une main et l'index de l'autre.

"Tu penses vraiment que..." descendant de la table, s'écroulant, sans vie, l'instant d'après.

Gero venait d'user du désactivateur.

18 s'effondra également.

15 observait le désactivateur, fascinée par cet engin. Quelques coupes et scans suffirent à lui en faire comprendre le fonctionnement.

Elle fabriqua un double, dans le plus grand secret.

* * *

Alors que Gero prenait du repos, 15 se rendit dans la salle où les deux cyborgs reposaient, dans des caissons créés pour les rendre captifs.

C15 observait le couvercle des caissons se soulever, mains tremblantes.

Les cyborgs ne tardèrent pas à quitter leurs gangues électroniques, méfiance palpable.

17 fit un tour d'ensemble du regard. "Le vieux con n'est pas avec toi ?..." parlant de Gero.

"Non. En fait... j'ai... agi à son insu."

17 plissa les yeux, posant ses poings sur ses hanches.

"Dans quel but ?" questionna 18.

"Gero voulait vous arracher toute humanité. Je l'ai dupé en falsifiant vos données."

17 ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire. "Tu as... dupé cet enfoiré ? Bravo, 15 !" à la limite d'adresser une tape amicale dans le dos de C15, pouces levées.

"Pourquoi avoir agi contre Gero ?" demanda 18, toujours sur la défensive. "Qu'est-ce que ça t'apporte ?"

"Je trouve ses procédés discutables."

17 croisa les bras, s'installant sur la table. "Tu sais qu'il y a des caméras dans cette pièce, n'est-ce pas, 15 ?"

"Oui. Je m'en suis occupée par un brouillage d'ondes."

"Tu es redoutable, 15. Ou douée. Selon."

"Je ne cerne toujours pas ton mobile." dit 18.

"Disons que... je me sens plus proche de vous que de Gero."

"Toi aussi, tu es un cyborg à base humaine ?..." demanda 17.

"Oui."

"Voilà qui est amusant."

"Nous ne comptons pas obéir aux ordres de ce dégénéré." précise fermement 18.

"Je l'avais bien compris. Je ne compte pas non plus m'éterniser ici."

"Tu as un endroit où aller ?"

15 haussa les épaules.

"Je vois. Tu es comme nous, finalement."

* * *

La confiance de Gero filait entre les doigts de C15 ; ce dernier s'était mis en tête de créer un cyborg entièrement synthétique qui lui obéirait parfaitement et qu'il mettrait à contribution en vue de sa propre cybernétisation.

C'est ainsi que Gero donna la vie à C19, un cyborg capable d'aspirer l'énergie vitale d'autrui.

Peu avant l'opération de Gero, ce dernier tenta un nouvel essai en réactivant 17 et 18 ; essai qui se solda par un échec. Il nota néanmoins quelques échanges de regards entre 17 et 15 et ceci lui déplut fortement.

"Saleté de gamin... si tu penses pouvoir me doubler, tu fais une grossière erreur. Je vais trouver un moyen de ralier 15 à ma cause."

"Vous m'avez appelée, Docteur ?" demanda 15 alors que Gero l'avait faite venir dans une petite pièce peu éclairée qui lui servait à élaborer ses plans.

"Oui. Installe toi ici." lui désignant une chaise.

15 s'exécuta.

"Tu ne souhaites pas qu'il arrive malheur à 17, n'est-ce pas ?..." regard plissé de haine.

Devant la détresse muette de 15, Gero poursuivit son petit manège avec d'autant plus de détermination. "Je pourrai ne pas me contenter de le désactiver, tu sais... je l'ai créé et j'ai le pouvoir de le détruire entièrement. Sa vie repose entre mes mains, 15."

15 le fixait, lueur meurtrière dans le regard.

"Quand bien même tu tenterais quoi que ce soit contre moi, laisse moi te dire que ces efforts se révèleraient bien inutiles. J'ai programmé le caisson de 17 de manière à ce qu'il exécute lui-même la destruction."

"Espèce de..." sifflé.

"Si tu ne veux pas assister à la fin de 17, tu vas te montrer particulièrement _gentille_." accent lubrique sur le dernier terme, pivotant sur sa chaise, regard désignant son entrejambe renflée. "Allez."

15 serrait les poings, visage déformé par la hargne.

"Veux-tu vraiment que 17 disparaisse, 15 ?!"

Dans un haut-le-cœur, 15 s'approcha, ployant un genou après l'autre, larmes de rage contenues avec peine, ouvrant le pantalon de Gero pour prendre en bouche son membre répugnant.

"Bien... biiiien... ma... 15..." voix cassée de plaisir, mains filant dans les cheveux auburn, pressant la nuque pour plus de contact.


	2. Super Weapons of destruction

_Chapitre 2 : Super Weapons of destruction_

La main de 17 vint se poser sur l'épaule de 15. "Tu me sembles particulièrement abattue depuis plusieurs jours, 15."

"C'est... rien. Ça va passer."

Les yeux clairs se plissèrent en face, peu enclins à croire au mensonge.

Alors qu'elle se tenait assise, il bascula sur le devant, s'accroupissant devant elle pour mieux la fixer. "Tu sais que tu peux faire confiance..." laissant ses mains se poser sur ses cuisses sans toutefois esquisser la moindre caresse.

"17, c'est... compliqué."

Les mains de 17 claquèrent sur ses propres cuisses tendues. "Comme tu voudras."

Au moment où il se redressa, 15 se saisit des pans de son t-shirt. "Prends moi dans tes bras. S'il te plaît..." d'une voix cassée. Aux oreilles de 17, il s'agissait d'un véritable appel à l'aide.

Le cyborg hésita un moment avant d'accéder à la requête de 15. Il ouvrit les bras pour l'y accueillir, refermant un bras autour de la taille de 15, autre main caressant ses cheveux, la tenant fermement contre lui. "Quoi qu'il ait fait, je te jure qu'il va payer."

* * *

"Viens ici, C15." ordonna la voix rauque de Gero.

C15 pensait passer inaperçue... tentative ratée !...

Elle se présenta devant Gero.

"Fais ce que tu sais."

La demande qu'elle redoutait !...

Lentement, elle s'agenouilla entre les jambes ouvertes de Gero, mains tremblantes allant à la rencontre de ce qu'elle se devait de flatter pour préserver la vie de 17.

"C'est bien, ma C15... tu as parfaitement saisi où étaient tes intérêts par rapport à C17." caressant sa tête.

15 ne songeait pas à ce qu'elle faisait, agissant de manière automatique. Seule une rage percutante l'animait.

* * *

17 s'était à nouveau accroupi devant elle, la sondant, tentant de capter ce qui n'allait pas.

Il était persuadé que ça avait un rapport direct avec Gero.

Il décida de la jouer finement et fit mine d'être désactivé cette nuit-là, quittant discrètement son caisson cybernétique pour se faufiler à travers les locaux.

Là, une porte entrouverte laissait filtrer un pan de lumière. 17 s'approcha lentement, jetant un oeil à l'intérieur. Ce qu'il y découvrit le révulsa !... La rage ne fit qu'un tour dans son corps artificiel et il dut fournir un effort prodigieux pour ne pas bondir et arracher, d'un mouvement de bras, la tête de Gero !...

17 regagna son caisson, jurant vengeance.

* * *

Gero finit par être totalement cybernétisé par C19.

Sûr de sa puissance, il partit à la conquête du monde, promettant à 15 un retour des plus glorieux.

Durant l'absence de Gero et C19, 15 tournait en rond dans le laboratoire, passant plusieurs fois devant les caissons de 17 et 18.

Au bout de quelques heures, Gero, en mauvais état, revint au laboratoire. Une de ses mains avait été arrachée et il portait des traces de coups.

"Enfer et damnation !... Je n'ai plus le choix, à présent." se saisissant du désactivateur par précaution. "J'espère que leur défaut se sera corrigé de lui-même."

A partir de ce moment, tout se joua très rapidement.

Voyant la menace du désactivateur entre les mains de Gero, les cyborgs firent mine de lui obéir jusqu'à ce que 17 lui subtilise la pièce et la fasse éclater dans sa paume, réduisant à néant le pouvoir que le scientifique s'était octroyé sur eux.

"17 ! Tu es fou !..."

"Hors de question de vous servir de ce désactivateur, vieux con !"

"Mais... je croyais..."

"Tu croyais quoi, espèce de vieux pervers ?!" s'approchant dangereusement de Gero. "Quand je pense à l'ignoble chantage que tu as exercé sur 15, j'en ai la nausée." fixant Gero avec la ferme intention de ne pas en rester là.

Pendant ce temps, les coups redoublaient à la porte du laboratoire.

"JE VOUS ORDONNE DE M'OBÉIR !"

"Le désactivateur est HS." annonça 17.

"Avec quoi comptes-tu te faire obéir ?..." questionna 18, sourire aux lèvres, bras croisés.

"Tu ne possèdes plus aucun moyen de pression sur nous, vieux gâteux."

"SILENCE ! JE... JE..." voulant se saisir de 17.

Sur un bond, 17 décapita net Gero, tête roulant jusque devant la porte blindée du laboratoire. La bouche du scientifique proféra encore quelques insultes. 17 y mit fin en bondissant d'un pied sur la tête, la faisant exploser sous l'impact impitoyable.

C'est à cet instant que la porte s'ouvrit sur les ennemis de Gero. Des ennemis dont les cyborgs n'avaient cure !... Ils étaient résolus à délivrer C16 de son caisson puis à prendre leur envol. Ainsi commença la quête.

* * *

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'arrêtes, 17 ?"

"Nous allons subtiliser un véhicule."

"Ce n'est pas plus rapide de voler ?"

"Si mais ce n'est pas forcément plus amusant."

"Ah, je vois." dit 18, croisant les bras, petit sourire. "Des amusements de garçon, uh ?"

"Tu dois me comprendre, 16."

Le rouquin à la crête se contenta d'un bref sourire.

"15 et moi souhaitons renouveler nos vêtements lors d'une halte à la prochaine ville."

17 roula des yeux sur un soupir.

* * *

Les essayages de 18 s'éternisaient.

17 et 15 patientaient dans les rayons, à proximité des cabines.

"Tu ne lui ressembles pas, 15."

"Oh, tu parles des essayages interminables ?..."

"Oui. Toi, tu serais plutôt du genre à t'extasier devant une belle cylindrée." coude placé sur une étagère ravagée, il attrapa d'une main la ceinture de 15 pour la rapprocher de lui. "Ça me plaît. _Tu_ me plais."

15 allait répondre au moment où 18 ressortait de la cabine, pile de vêtements en mains.

"Je vous y prends, tous les deux !..."

"Nous n'avons rien à cacher." dit 17, sans lâcher 15.

"Vous êtes mignons." tête penchée sur le côté. "Oh et épargne ce magasin, sois gentil, 17."

* * *

"Tu es au courant, 16 ?"

Le géant roux ne bougeait pas autre chose que le regard, remisé au fond du fourgon rose.

"17 et 15..."

"Oh, ça va, 18 !... Produit un communiqué de presse pendant qu'on y est !..." s'agaça 17.

"Ne trouves-tu pas qu'ils sont mignons, 16 ?" passant outre l'agacement de son frère. "En tout cas, ils sont bien assortis."

"Les humains sont si terrifiés que tes efforts passeront inaperçus, ma pauvre 18 !..." conduisant.

* * *

Si 18 passait son temps dans les magasins, son frère avait de toutes autres occupations : voler des véhicules et semer ainsi ses poursuivants quels qu'ils soient. En outre, la chasse était ouverte et 17 excellait dans la discipline visant à traquer les humains. Ils les méprisaient, les rendant tous responsables de ce qu'ils étaient devenus par l'entremise de l'un d'entre eux.

"Je me demande où nous allons ainsi ?..." questionna un jour 18. "Sommes-nous vraiment faits pour cela ?..."

"Nous ne faisons qu'accomplir notre programme." argua 17.

"Je te rappelle que tu détestais Gero, cher petit frère..."

17 eut un geste las.

* * *

Les choses se déroulèrent très rapidement à un moment de l'histoire : l'arrivée de Cell qui absorba 17 et 18. 16 qui se sacrifia sur l'autel de la bataille. 15 qui combattit aux côtés des guerriers terriens. La défaite de Cell et la résurrection de 18 et 17, désormais privés de leurs explosifs internes.

Presque 15 années s'écoulèrent depuis la fin de Cell.

* * *

Par une belle matinée d'été, 15 reçut un sms de 18 : "Frangin débarque pour midi, si le cœur t'en dit. Je ne peux cependant garantir qu'il viendra seul... 18."

15 se leva aussitôt et se prépara : petit haut charmant orné de motifs brillants sur le devant, fermé par nœuds au niveau des épaules, jeans slim, ballerines et veste jeans. Les créoles, elles, double à chaque oreille, ne l'avaient jamais quittées depuis cette période.

Elle sauta dans la Mini décapotable et rejoignit la demeure en bord de plage de 18 et Krilin.

Marron, leur fille, à présent ado, était installée à la table de jardin et lit. C'est une intellectuelle.

Elle vit 15 arriver et quitta sa lecture, venant la saluer. 15 lui offrit un livre. Apprécié. Elle amena également le dessert.

18 arriva, brève accolade - elle n'a jamais été très démonstrative. Krilin les rejoignit.

15 s'attendait à un repas intime mais il se trouvait que toute la clique était invitée : Goku, Chichi, Gohan et Videl, Bulma, Vegeta et Yamcha.

Elle qui pensait être en comité réduit, voilà qui était raté !... 18 lui affirma que l'idée venait de Krilin.

Tout ce petit monde étant déjà installé, 17 arriva, fidèle à ses habitudes, bon dernier !...

Nonchalant comme à l'ordinaire, saluant du regard le comité d'accueil qui squatte pour l'apéritif dans le jardin bordant la plage. Le regard azur bloqua un instant sur 15, sourire en coin. Il salua sa sœur d'une bise, récupérant un soda. Sans la moindre hésitation, il aborda 15.

"En voilà, une surprise."

Ses yeux pétillent. Il ne ment pas.

"Une initiative de ta sœur."

"La vilaine petite cachotière !..." amusé, se retournant brièvement vers 18 qui les observe, souriante.

"Alors, que deviens-tu ?"

"Boh, la routine."

"Toujours pas fixé ?"

"A l'évidence." sirotant au moyen d'une paille, ne lâchant pas 15 du regard.

"Contrairement à Gohan."

"Sa copine me sort par les yeux."

"J'avoue."

Ils se sourient, d'un air entendu.

Son regard parcourt 15 à loisir, soulevant la veste, main glissant sur l'épaule pour découvrir les nœuds. Le geste n'a échappé à personne. Chichi a les sourcils froncés, s'approchant de Gohan.

"Tu vois ce que tu aurais récolté, mon fils ?"

Car il est avéré que Gohan eut, à l'époque du combat contre Cell, un crush pour 15.

Ouverture des hostilités.

"Hey, hey !... On se calme !... 15 et 17 ont toujours été... _très proches_."

Krilin qui tente maladroitement d'arrondir les angles.

17 ignore prodigieusement l'agitation qu'il vient de provoquer.

"Ça s'agite, dans ton dos." lui signale 15.

"Sans blague ?"

"Tonton ? Tiens, c'est pour toi."

Marron. Adorable.

17 attrape le paquet sur un "merci" de rigueur. Un livre. Un beau, magnifique livre, traçant l'épopée des machines. Le thème lui vaut un "merci, Marron." plus chaleureux.

"Tu vas pouvoir potasser !..." s'amuse 18 qui les rejoint.

"Marron est adorable, 18."

"Elle grandit si vite... je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'un jour j'assisterai à sa fin." regard triste.

"Ce choix doit être de son ressort. Soit elle se fait mécaniser par Bulma, soit elle reste humaine et dans ces conditions, oui, tu assisteras vraisemblablement à sa mort." pose 17.

"Merci, 17. L'empathie pèche vraiment chez toi, hein."

"Je n'ai pas été créé pour manifester de l'empathie, désolé. Tu aurais préféré que je te raconte une belle histoire sur l'éternité partagée entre cyborg et humaine ?"

"Mufle !..."

17 roule des yeux.

18 esquisse un sourire.

15 compte les points. A dire vrai, en bons jumeaux, ils s'adorent. Si Krilin venait à manquer de respect à 18, 17 serait sans pitié.

"On en reparlera lorsque tu auras une tripotée de gamins."

"Là, même éternelle, je doute fort qu'un jour tu assistes à ça !..." riant.

"Vraiment ? J'ai pourtant bien une intuition." fixant 15 avec insistance.

"Naaaaa. Oublie ce plan." dit 15.

"Tu as dit toi-même que Marron est _adorable_."

"Oui mais non. La maternité, c'est vraiment pas mon truc."

"Et toi, 17, je t'ai bien vu lorsqu'elle était enfant : tu kiffais de l'emmener au parc. Tu la défendais même contre les autres gamins du quartier."

"C'est parce qu'il s'agit de ma _nièce_."

"Vous êtes vraiment bien tous les deux les mêmes."

17 se laisse tomber dans un fauteuil de jardin. "Je m'ennuie."

"Toujours la même rengaine."

"Il n'y a rien d'intéressant à faire chez toi, 18. Nous sommes entourés de Saiyens qui, au lieu de se battre, sirotent tranquillement des cocktails."

18 pose la main sur l'épaule de 15, visage proche. "Rien d'intéressant, vraiment ?"

17 lui adresse un sourire en coin.

"Mon frère souhaite que nous le divertissions, ma chère 15."

"Tu entends par là nous donner en spectacle ?"

17 suit l'échange avec intérêt.

"Il a toujours aimé voir nous battre."

"Et aujourd'hui, il y a ce qu'il faut à disposition pour ce faire." lançant un regard provoquant aux Saiyens présents.

"Dis donc, le nabot, si tu as quelque chose à dire, tu le fais en face."

Ça, c'est le Prince des Saiyens qui démarre.

17 esquisse un sourire ravi, se levant et se dirigeant d'un pas décidé vers Vegeta. Ce dernier lui fait face.

"Je me suis beaucoup entraîné. Je pense qu'aujourd'hui je suis en mesure de vous écraser, ta sœur et toi."

18 esquisse le même sourire dangereux. Krilin se poste devant elle.

"Je t'en prie, 18 !..." la suppliant de ne pas répondre aux provocations du Saiyen.

"Je demande à voir. Commence donc pas moi." intervient 17.

Bulma s'interpose. "Nous ne sommes pas venus dans ce but. N'est-ce pas, Vegeta ?"

"Parle pour toi. Toutes les occasions me sont bonnes pour mesurer ma force."

"Vegeta." ferme.

Vegeta la bouscule.

"Goku ! Fais quelque chose !..." clame Chichi alors que son époux s'empiffre.

"Je vous en prie, gardons la tête froide." intervient alors Gohan.

"Je lui mets juste une raclée, à ce morveux, et je reviens."

"Tonton..." murmure Marron.

"Je savais que la présence de ces deux-là n'augurerait rien de bon." déclare Chichi. "Goku ! Dis quelque chose !" se tournant vers son mari.

"Il a appris à ne pas parler la bouche pleine." dit 15 en rejoignant le groupe.

"Maman, on ne peut pas laisser faire ça !..." s'insurge Marron.

"Je pense surtout que l'orgueil d'un certain Saiyen a besoin d'être revu à la baisse."

"Maman !..." poings levés devant sa poitrine.

"S'il vous plaît, peut-on demeurer civilisés ?" quémande Krilin.

"J'ai dit que j'allais juste allonger ce gamin. Ça ne prendra pas plus de trois minutes."

"Tu parles beaucoup, je trouve." annonce 17, bras croisés, air de défi clairement affiché.

"Ne perdons pas de temps, que je te rabatte le caquet."

"Je n'attends que ça."

15 se prépare à assister à un combat magnifique !...

Marron se glisse à ses côtés. "Fais quelque chose !..."

"Ne t'en fais pas, Marron. Il s'agit simplement de mesurer leur force."

"Goku ! Où vas-tu ?!"

"Voir le combat."

"Tu restes ici !"

"Mais... Chichi..."

Ils se dirigent vers la plage.

Vegeta fait quelques mouvements d'échauffement tandis que 17 l'observe, narquois.

"Quand tu en auras terminé avec ta petite séance de fitness, tu me feras signe."

"SILENCE !" lui hurle le Prince des Saiyens avant de se jeter sur lui.

17 esquive et frappe le dos du Saiyen d'un coup de jambe.

Vegeta bondit pour l'atteindre de ses pieds, le propulsant à quelques bons mètres.

17 se redresse, glissant une de ses mèches de cheveux noirs derrière l'oreille, faisant tinter de l'ongle la créole qui orne la même oreille.

Vegeta esquisse un sourire dangereux.

"Il est vrai que tu as progressé." admet 17. "Ceci apportera sans doute un peu de panache au combat."

"Je vais te pulvériser, moustique !..." repartant à l'assaut, poings en avant.

17 esquive puis frappe à son tour, touchant le plexus mais le Saiyen lui administre un coup dans les jambes.

Les deux adversaires se jaugent, silencieux.

17 s'élance et les deux adversaires se retrouvent, mains liées, donnant de leur force. L'onde de choc est telle que le sable se retrouve projeté un peu partout autour d'eux.

L'énergie agressive du Saiyen rivalise avec celle, discrète mais non moins efficace, du cyborg de Gero.

Les deux adversaires donnent ce qu'il faut dans le combat.

Ils se séparent puis foncent à nouveau, tête la première, l'un contre l'autre.

Vegeta s'en sort avec une belle éraflure au front tandis que 17 demeure intact.

"TU NE SOURIRAS PAS BIEN LONGTEMPS !" lui adressant une salve monumentale d'énergie.

17 pare l'attaque grâce à son bouclier, trop tard pour éviter toutes les projections d'énergie, t-shirt entaillé en plusieurs endroits.

Je sens que le cyborg commence à prendre très au sérieux cet adversaire redoutable.

Le Prince en sourit, orgueil à son comble.

"Alors ? T'avouerais-tu vaincu ?"

17 sourit puis s'élance pour un nouveau corps-à-corps.

Goku a sorti le pop-corn. 15 se sert dans le paquet.

"Ça me rend nostalgique, 18..."

"Ne m'en parle pas. J'irai presque de ma petite larme." plongeant également la main dans le paquet de Goku.

"Quelle épopée c'était..."

"Arrête."

Elles se fixent à nouveau sur les coups échangés.

"VAS-Y, VEGETA !" ne peut s'empêcher de crier Goku.

"Dis moi, 15, tu comptes récompenser le vainqueur quel qu'il soit ?" coquine.

15 rit franchement. "Tu penses vraiment que Vegeta tolèrerait que je l'approche ?"

"Donc là, tu es en train de dire que mon frère va perdre."

"Dites..." émet Goku.

"Je n'ai jamais rien dit de tel, 18. Ton frère remportera la victoire haut-la-main !..."

"Ce n'est pas ce que tu as insinué avant."

"Je n'ai rien insinué du tout."

"Hmm mmm."

"De toute manière, vainqueur ou non, j'ai déjà décidé dans le lit duquel je finirai ce soir."

Goku rougit jusqu'au bout des oreilles.

"Eh bien, eh bien !... On ne dirait jamais que ça a fait deux enfants." amusée, voyant le Saiyen aussi prude.

17 vient de se dégager de l'emprise de Vegeta sur un magnifique coup de tête renversé.

Le Saiyen le dévisage avec haine. "TU VAS ME LE PAYER !"

"Je t'attends."

Nouvelle attaque, parée.

Le t-shirt de 17 n'est bientôt plus qu'un lambeau. Assurément, Vegeta a progressé.

Mais le Saiyen est essoufflé tandis que le cyborg ne montre aucun signe de fatigue.

Le Saiyen lui envoie une boule d'énergie que le cyborg pare grâce à son bouclier.

"ESPÈCE DE..."

"Dirait-on que Vegeta souffre ?..." amusée.

"Il est franchement en agonie." se détournant. "Le spectacle devient inintéressant."

18 rejoint sa fille et leurs invités.

Vegeta ploie un genou à terre.

"Tu as progressé, je me dois de le reconnaître. Bientôt, tu deviendras un adversaire redoutable." avoue 17.

Le Saiyen est malgré tout atteint dans sa dignité. Tout son corps réclame le sang de 17.

17 rejoint 15 et 18.

"Beau combat."

Il est débraillé, cheveux en bataille. 15 en sourit, main venant caresser ses traits enfantins, replaçant une mèche de cheveux. Il se laisse cajoler, affichant un sourire qui dit tout.


	3. The past is gone

_Chapitre 3 : The past is gone_

Le Prince se relève, trop fier pour s'avérer vaincu.

"TU PENSES QUE C'EST TERMINE ?" envoyant une salve d'énergie.

17 prend 15 par la main et la soulève dans les airs, lévitant, sourcils froncés.

"Toujours aussi mauvais perdant, Vegeta."

"SILENCE, LE NAIN !" avec une nouvelle attaque à distance que 17 contre de la même façon. 15 couple son énergie à la sienne et la salve est telle que le Prince ne doit son salut qu'en ses réflexes de survie.

"Je crois que Vegeta veut vraiment que je me fâche."

 _Se fâcher_ , dans la bouche de 17, prend tout son sens.

17 regagne le sable et il pose délicatement 15 au sol.

"Vegeta, c'en est assez." lui assène froidement Bulma.

"Je n'en ai pas enc..."

"Assez." répété.

Vegeta fixe la femme qui lui parle. Un bras de fer mental s'engage.

"Je ne le répèterai pas, Vegeta."

* * *

De retour dans le jardin, 17 attrape un nouveau soda et lance une cannette à 15, qu'elle rattrape au vol.

"Y a-t-il encore des amateurs ?" questionne 17, fixant Gohan et Goku.

Yamcha se sent piqué au vif. "Hey ! je pourrai te mettre en difficulté !..." désignant 17 du doigt.

15 ricane.

"C'est pas drôle !..."

"Quoi qu'il en soit, je dois à présent passer chez moi me changer." scrutant son t-shirt abîmé.

"Eh bien je connais quelqu'un qui se fera une joie de t'accompagner." amène 18, regard clair fixé sur 15.

"Ce que tu peux être discrète, je t'assure !..." peste 17, tout en conservant le sourire.

"Elle aime ça, nous materner."

"Elle n'a pas assez à faire avec Marron ?"

"Hey ! Je ne suis plus un bébé, je te signale !..." s'insurge cette dernière.

"Ne bouge pas." filant jusqu'à l'étage, récupérer le t-shirt sombre porté par 17 et agrémenté de l'insigne Red Ribbon.

"J'ignorais que tu l'avais conservé." tirant sur ce qu'il reste de son t-shirt abîmé pour le faire céder. "Rassure-moi, tu ne dors pas avec ? Il ne te sert pas de doudou ?"

"Tais-toi ou je te fais mordre la poussière, _bro_."

17 esquisse un geste d'apaisement avant d'enfiler son t-shirt.

"La vache... toujours aussi bien foutu." note 15, picorant dans le plat à chips, regard appréciateur sur le torse finement découpé.

"Il n'a aucun mérite, aucun. Il se bourre de soda et de burgers la plupart du temps !..." rit 18.

"Je n'y suis pour rien si j'ai un excellent métabolisme." avec tout le sérieux du monde.

"Tu n'as, en effet, aucun mérite."

"L'étape suivante est de faire brûler un bâton d'encens sur la tombe de Gero, nan ?"

"Il a une tombe, celui-là ? Première nouvelle..."

"Alors, qu'allez-vous faire ?"

17 interroge 15 du regard.

"J'irai bien en boîte."

"A ta guise."

"Vous avez bien raison d'en profiter !..." dit 18, les poussant presque dehors.

"Hey !..."

"Doucement !..."

"Pas de protestation !... Je veux que vous passiez une bonne soirée !..."

* * *

Sur le trottoir, 15 et 17 se regardent. "Ai-je déjà souligné à quel point j'ai une sœur insupportable ?..."

"Je crois, oui. Mais tu as également bien spécifié que le premier qui lèvera la main sur elle deviendra ton ennemi juré."

Il s'installe sur le capot de la voiture de 15. Cette dernière avise la décapotable rouge garée de l'autre côté de la chaussée.

"Je suppose que cet animal est à toi..."

"Tu supposes bien."

"Elle ronronne bien ?"

"Pas mal, ouais." souriant.

* * *

15 se trémousse sur la piste de danse, adressant des regards furtifs à son accompagnateur.

17 ne quitte pas la banquette sur laquelle il est avachi.

15 finit par le rejoindre, terminant son cocktail avant de se pencher vers son oreille percée : "Parle moi de te dernière conquête."

Il adresse un petit sourire à 15. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?"

"Son prénom, pour commencer."

"Cassie."

"Brune ?"

Petit hochement de tête.

"T'as jamais eu de blonde ?..."

Il fait mine d'y réfléchir. "Non."

"Et ?..."

"Bah, je l'ai vite trouvée collante." avec un mouvement des yeux.

"Donc elle t'aimait plus que tu ne l'aimais..."

"Sans doute, oui."

"Hey !... Tu danses ?"

C'est une masse qui interpelle 15. 17 ne prend même pas la peine de le toiser.

"Tu ne vois pas que je suis accompagnée ?"

"Peuh heu heu heu !... Y'a rien après. Par contre, chez moi..." tâtant ses propres muscles avec une fierté qui tourne au burlesque.

15 éclate de rire. "Non mais sérieux !..." se rapprochant un peu plus de 17.

"Ton mec, je l'étale en 30 secondes."

"Décidément... c'est la soirée." amène 17.

"Je crois plutôt que c'est lui qui te vautre en moins d'une seconde, oui !..."

"On va être rapidement fixé." récupérant 17 par le col de son t-shirt.

Ce dernier en soupire de contrariété. "Écoute... réglons ça dehors. Je ne voudrai pas te coller la honte de ta vie devant tes potes."

"Trop aimable !..." levant son poing que 17 bloque sans le moindre effort, augmentant la pression jusqu'à faire craquer plusieurs os de son opposant.

Ce dernier en a les yeux exorbités, retenant un cri avec peine.

" _Ye be warned_!..." chantonne 15, dans le dos de 17. Ce dernier bascule un instant le regard sur elle, amusé. Il attrape le gaillard par la gorge, serrant à peine pour savourer le gargouillis qui lui parvient aux oreilles malgré les décibels ambiants.

Placée derrière 17, 15 lui caresse les épaules, lui murmurant quelques paroles chaudes à l'oreille.

D'un simple mouvement du bras, 17 le propulse en arrière et il heurte la rambarde de sécurité, qui empêche sa chute jusque sur la piste de danse.

Des vigiles arrivent et les fichent dehors, au grand amusement de 17.

* * *

Alors qu'il prend la poignée de porte de son véhicule en main, 15 l'en empêche.

"Faisons le trajet à pieds."

Il soupire. Elle lui prend la main.

"Pour me faire plaisir..."

Un petit sourire confirme qu'il cède.

Ils s'avancent, sous la voûte étoilée.

"Tu sais que j'y repense souvent ?..."

Il interroge 15 du regard.

"A Gero. A la façon dont les choses se sont passées. A la manière dont je l'ai dupé à votre sujet. A la mort que tu lui as réservée."

15 marche à reculons devant lui. Son pas est tranquille.

"Finalement, je ne regrette rien."

"En es-tu bien certaine ?..." plissant les yeux.

"Ce salaud voulait vous retirer tout sentiment, faire de vous des machines vouées à sa seule volonté et à l'extermination du genre humain."

"Il y était presque parvenu. Si tu n'y avais pas apporté ta _touche_."

"Je me souviens me lever pour profiter de son sommeil afin d'entrer les codes et les lignes de commandes dans vos programmes. Il n'a jamais rien remarqué. Je suppose que son objectif l'aveuglait totalement."

"Tu as payé assez cher cette immixtion." sourcils se fronçant soudain. "Quand je pense à ce qu'il exigeait de toi... et le moyen de pression qu'il utilisait. J'en ai la nausée." assorti d'une moue de dégoût profond.

"Tu l'as puni comme il se devait, 17. Puis nous étions enfin libres !..."

"Fichu désactivateur !..." serrant l'autre poing, finissant par le fracasser contre un pan de mur, heureusement non porteur. "Il n'aurait jamais osé poser la main sur toi s'il n'y avait pas eu ce foutu désactivateur !..."

"17..." enserrant son avant-bras figé, le sentant pulser de force. "C'est du passé, d'accord ?"

Il retire son poing, mur traversé de part en part. "Je le hais ! Même mort, je le hais !"

Sa violence à l'égard de Gero frappe 15 en plein visage.

"Hey... il a eu son compte, d'accord ?" laissant courir ses mains le long de son torse pour désamorcer sa colère. "Si nous nous louions un film ?" désignant le distributeur non loin.

* * *

Ils apprécient, tous les deux, les films d'arts martiaux. Armés d'un paquet de chips, littéralement avachis sur le canapé, ils rient comme deux gamins tant les figures de style et les scènes sont improbables.

Puis ils se couchent, lui en caleçon, ramenant 15 près de lui, bras passé sous sa tête, comme jadis.

"Tu penses que... tu pourrais me refaire l'amour ?..."

Il en sourit. " _Sure_." laissant son autre main caresser les cheveux. "Tu sais ce qui est le plus compliqué avec les filles ?..."

"Non."

"Faire semblant."

"Pas pour tout, quand même..."

"Une grande partie. D'ailleurs, cela commence dès le premier rendez-vous, lorsqu'elles demandent mon prénom."

15 n'y avait jamais pensé !...

"En général, je leur laisse m'appeler comme elles le souhaitent. Ça fait partie du jeu." finissant par se blottir tout contre 15. "Cela dit... lorsque la relation débute sur un mensonge, on peut s'attendre à ce qu'elle termine droit dans le mur."

* * *

15 voit encore Gero revenir au laboratoire cette nuit-là avec deux corps. Une injection létale a tôt fait de les tuer et il se met au travail sans tarder.

Il appelle 15 afin qu'elle l'aide à retirer les vêtements. 15 est d'emblée extrêmement troublée lorsque les vêtements quittent le corps du garçon... Gero le note, évidemment.

"Tu ne vas pas t'amouracher d'un petit délinquant !..." avec son acidité habituelle.

Ils allongent les corps sur les tables et Gero commence à retirer les organes pour les remplacer par ceux de sa fabrication. Il installe également un générateur qui produira de l'énergie de manière inépuisable.

Il travaille sur les jumeaux durant trois jours et trois nuits, sans s'accorder la moindre pause.

Parfois un rire dément éclate depuis la salle : "Ce seront des armes de destruction magnifiques !..."

Une nuit, 15 s'introduit dans la salle et compulse les données contenues dans l'ordinateur qui sert à leur programmation. Elle y note qu'effectivement Gero a supprimé tout paramètre en rapport avec les émotions humaines. Elle les réintroduit discrètement, se disant que ce serait un véritable gâchis s'ils devenaient de telles machines !...

Gero est bien trop pris par le temps pour se soucier de ses petits tours de passe-passe.

* * *

Arrive enfin le moment clé. Grâce à un courant de tension appropriée, Gero injecte la vie dans les circuits des deux cyborgs. 15 est présente, retenant son souffle.

17 est le premier à se redresser sur la table, fixant Gero puis 15, esquissant un petit sourire.

"Uh ?..." laisse échapper Gero.

17 efface tout sourire. Sa sœur émerge également.

Ils sont magnifiques et 15 est incapable de détourner son regard d'eux !...

Ils irradient, magnétiques.

17 descend de sa table, observant la salle, compulsant ses données.

Gero a un sourire dément. "Mes merveilleuses créations !..." se frottant les mains, hautement satisfait. Son ego démesuré se reflète dans ses créations ; ils ne sont rien d'autre, à ses yeux, que ce reflet.

17 le fixe. Ses données défilent à toute vitesse et il assiste à ce que Gero leur a fait subir ; les souffrances, les innombrables opérations. 17 fait saillir le muscle masséter, poings se fermant, regard braqué sur Gero.

18 le rejoint.

"Comment avez-vous osé ?..." soufflé comme une menace.

"Comment j'ai osé ? Vous étiez deux délinquants promis à aucun avenir !... Je vous ai tout offert, tout !... Et en retour, je veux votre obéissance totale à mes ordres."

Au moment où 17 veut empoigner Gero, ce dernier sort un émetteur et les désactive.

Les deux corps s'affaissent, inertes.

"Fiouuuu ! Il s'en est fallu de peu !... On ne peut pas dire que leur programme soit une réussite... hmm..." se frottant le menton. "Bah, peut-être seront-ils de meilleure disposition lorsque je les activerai à nouveau. Où ai-je pu faire une erreur ?... Au pire, je pourrai les reprogrammer mais le temps m'est compté. Et je pense qu'une reprogrammation complète leur bousillera forcément les circuits."

* * *

Gero se fait cybernétiser, pièce par pièce, par une création qui lui est toute dévouée : 19. Sa confiance en 15 est vacillante depuis qu'il a capté la façon dont 17 l'a regardée et la manière dont 15 lui a répondu.

* * *

15 active 17 et 18, à l'insu de Gero qui, épuisé par la multiplication de ses capacités physiques et psychiques, dort profondément.

Ils quittent leurs sarcophages techniques, sens aux aguets.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas : Gero est endormi."

"Pourquoi nous avoir activés ?..." questionne 17.

"Pour faire connaissance. En attendant de mieux. Enfin, si vous le voulez bien."

"Quel est ton rôle dans ce laboratoire ? On dirait que tu es proche de Gero."

"Je l'ai... aidé dans sa tâche, c'est vrai." baissant la tête. "Veuillez me pardonner, je..."

17 échange un bref regard avec sa sœur.

"Gero voulait faire de vous des machines sans émotion. J'ai... truqué les données."

17 croise les bras. "Voyez-vous cela... une petite maligne."

"Ne pense pas que cela puisse te rapporter quoi que ce soit." amène 18, glaciale.

"Je le sais bien... je pense qu'il y a moyen de nous enfuir loin de lui."

* * *

Les petites réunions secrètes ont duré des semaines. Les liens devinrent étroits.

Jusqu'à ce que Gero le découvre. A partir de ce moment, il exerça un chantage ignoble sur 15 : "Si tu souhaites que 17 et 18 vivent, tu vas m'obéir."

Et pour 15 commença le calvaire... Gero exigeait d'elle des échanges sexuels. Pendant qu'il prenait sa part, 15 laissait son esprit divaguer du côté de la salle où reposaient les deux cyborgs.

* * *

C'est 17 qui nota un changement dans le comportement de 15 ; une tristesse dont il ne parvenait pas à définir l'origine. Jusqu'à ce que...

Son poing avait brisé ce qui se trouvait à proximité. "Le..." d'un seul bloc de rage "... salaud !..."

15 posa une main sur son épaule.

"J'aurai sa peau. Tu m'entends, je le détruirai !..."

* * *

Acculé, Gero dut se résoudre à mettre en marche 17 et 18. 17 en profita pour lui subtiliser le désactivateur et le détruire en lui envoyant un flux énergétique directement depuis la paume de sa main.

Alors que Gero menaçait encore, il lui trancha la tête d'un bond et finit par l'écraser tout entière.

La cavale commença alors, flanqués de 16 qui était grand gaillard, cheveux roux coiffés façon iroquoise.

* * *

"Dis moi, 15, j'espère que tu as noté... parce que moi je ne vois que ça." dit 18.

"De quoi parles-tu ?"

"De mon frère. De la façon qu'il a de te regarder."

15 rosit légèrement. Elle adressa un petit coup de coude à 15.

"Permets moi de te dire que je vous trouve plutôt bien assortis."

* * *

15 et 17 patientent pendant que 18 dévalise une boutique.

"Tu es très différente d'elle, tu sais ?" dit 17, shootant dans un article, au sein d'une boutique ravagée.

"Différente ? Oh, tu veux dire que je suis pas de taille face à son goût immodéré pour la mode ?"

Il rit, franc. "Je veux dire par là que tu ne passes pas trois heures dans un seul et même magasin. Mais que tu y vas de ton petit commentaire devant une belle cylindrée." se positionnant, coudes sur une étagère, fixant 15. Il avance une jambe qu'il fait glisser brièvement le long de celle de 15. "Ca me plaît. _Tu_ me plais."

15 attrape lentement ses doigts, finissant par glisser sa main entière dans la sienne, regards accrochés, souriants.

"A l'évidence, j'ai bien fait de vous laisser les sentiments alors que Gero souhaitait vous les arracher."

Il accorde un petit sourire à la déclaration.

"Nous allons mettre ce monde à feu et à sang. Nous allons faire ce pour quoi la vanité humaine nous a programmés : détruire et détruire encore, sans relâche." sans aucun reflet dans le regard.

15 allait répondre au moment où 18 sortit de la cabine d'essayage, tournoyant dans sa nouvelle tenue. "Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ?..."

15 applaudit.

"Peut-on enfin espérer mettre les voiles ?" s'impatiente 17.

"Pourquoi ? T'as peur des flics ?"

Justement, voilà une patrouille qui arrive, sirènes hurlantes.

"Je m'en occupe." soupire 17 en se détachant du rayon.

* * *

"Dis... nous nous enfonçons en pleine campagne là. Aucun magasin à l'horizon. Tu as décidé de nous mettre au vert ?"

"Cela te fera le plus grand bien." glissant un regard dans le rétroviseur. Suivis par un cortège impressionnant de véhicules policiers. Un hélicoptère de l'armée vient même survoler les lieux, nous suivant.

17 esquisse son sourire le plus dangereux. "Enfin un peu d'amusement !..." donnant un coup de volant tout en accélérant pour passer de la route à un chemin de terre, secouant tous les passagers du véhicule.

"17 !" râle sa sœur.

Ils ressurgissent plus loin, voie libre.

"C'est presque trop simple."

"Ce sont des idiots, tu n'as aucun mérite." souligne justement 18.

"Tu gâches tout mon plaisir." ronchonne 17.

* * *

17 et 15 se baladent, main dans la main, éloignés de 18 et 16. Parfois, ils s'arrêtent pour se goûter, lèvres et bouches en pleine découverte de leurs goûts ma foi fort compatibles !... Depuis qu'ils se sont déclarés, la tension entre eux est phénoménale !...

15 sait de quoi il est fait, ce qui le compose. 15 sait tout de lui. Et pourtant il la surprend encore !...

Lorsqu'ils font l'amour, généralement sans confort, dans des lieux désaffectés, 15 pourrait maudire leur vie de fugitifs. 15 aime le confort, elle y est attachée et il regrette de ne pouvoir lui l'offrir. Aussi, il lui offre parfois des chambres d'hôtel mais ils doivent faire vite car les armées du monde sont à leurs trousses. Ils le font presque toujours dans l'urgence.

* * *

Les cyborgs détruisent. Ils ont décimé tant d'humains qu'il n'en reste plus qu'une poignée. La résistance s'organise alors. Son réseau est vaste et il faut les traquer pour les débusquer.

Les voici au front d'un des bastions.

Un homme vient d'agresser 17 à coups de balles. Il frappe au visage et s'écroule, main en sang.

Le cyborg de Gero n'a pas une égratignure. Lentement, il ramasse l'arme et menace l'homme à son tour.

"S'il vous plaît... je ferai ce que vous voudrez..." supplie l'homme en joue, canon contre la front.

"J'aime ce moment." déclare 17, avec une certaine ironie.

"J'ai... de l'argent..."

17 le toise, sourire dangereux aux lèvres. "Je suis immortel. Que suis-je supposé faire de ton argent ?..."

PAN !

* * *

17 aime se congratuler. Combien de fois l'a-t-on entendu prononcer " _Man, I'm good !..._ " (qui résonne souvent comme " _Man, I'm God !..._ ") 18 lui répond d'emblée : " _Don't be so smug_." Elle lui rappelle qu'en face de lui, les forces terriennes ne représentent aucune menace. Elle abat un homme d'un shoot d'énergie. " _You missed one_."

" _Nice shot !..._ " admet 17.

* * *

18 aime taquiner 15 et 17 au sujet de leur relation. Elle apprécie également d'exaspérer son cher frère !...

L'épopée se termine au moment où surgit la créature ultime créée par Gero : Cell. Pour atteindre sa version parfaite, ce cyborg doit absorber 17 et 18.

Mais c'était sans compter sur l'amour de Krilin pour 18 et la puissance du dragon Sheron qui ramena à la vie 17 et 18 sous leur forme actuelle.


End file.
